Sea-Horse
by pumpkinpopsickle
Summary: Eridan meets a boy with multi-colored hair- just like him. What happens when they get close? Short fic started for my sister, turning out to be more than I thought it would be. EriJean, JeanMarco, EriKar, JohnKat. T for language.
1. Swim Team

Sea-Horse

_Eridan_

I just couldn't understand. He wwas just some stranger, wwalkin dowwn the sidewwalk, goin towwards the library. There wwas nothin special about him, as far as I could see. He wwas tan, tall, an had multi-colored hair, like me. I don't understand wwhy he caught my attention so fully.

* * *

I stood on the divvin block. It wwas the first day of swwimmin practice, an I wwas determined to showw off my full skills. Back in high schol, I wwas told I wwas like a fish wwhen I swwam. I had a perfect stroke, perfect entrances, perfect turns, no matter wwhat stroke I wwas doin.

I got into position an I dovve in wwith the sound a the gun. I swwam my hardest, my favvorite stroke- front crawwl. I made it to the other side, took one deep dreath an let it out as I flipped myself ovver under the wwater. I surfaced an took another breath as I continued to pull myself back to the other side.

I slapped my hand againt the wwall an pulled my goggles off my eyes. I lifted myself out a the wwater an wwalked ovver to the coach to get my time.

As I recorded my neww record in my notebook, I looked ovver an noticed a face I hadn't knowwn until earlier that day. That boy with the multi-colored hair wwas sittin just across the table from me, in a team suit, fillin out paperwwork. He wwas vvery muscular, I could tell that just from lookin at him. He wwas so focused on the wwords he wwas wwritin, his forehead creased an eyevrowws pressed together. He wwas bitin on his bottom lip, pullin it into his mouth and then lettin it go. He wwas perfect.

I must havve let out a sigh or somethin, because just then he looked up at me, his lip still caught in his teeth.

"What?" he asked.

I continued to stare at him, unable to bring wwords to my mouth. He wwas glarin at me now. I had to say somethin!

"Uhm, hey. I'm Eridan."

"I know, dipshit. Who do you think does all the paperwork for this club?" he made his point by liftin up a pile a papers in each hand.

"Yeah, s-sorry."

"Whatever. What was your last time?"

"Wwhat?" I asked. I'd gotten lost lookin at his eyes. They wwere a sort of amber color, dull and bored lookin at me, but bright and alive lookin at the papers.

"Hello?" he said, snappin his fingers in my face. "Your time, idiot!"

"Oh, right. My time." I wwas blushin horribly, I kneww I wwas, but I gavve him my time an movved awway.

An that wwas the end a my first meetin wwith wwhat wwould soon become the lovve of my life.

* * *

_Jean_

I was just walking to my second class of the day. I was spacing out, thinking about how the freshmen would do at the swimming practice tonight, when I saw some weird kid staring at me.

He had black hair with a purple chunk right in the front. He was rather tall and thin. And he just wouldn't stop staring at me. I decided I would let this creep go without a questioning when my phone started to vibrate. I walked in the opposite direction and pulled out my phone.

"Hello?" I answered the call, neglecting to check the caller ID.

"Hey, man. You still coming over after class?" I recognized his voice instantly.

"Oh, Marco. Yeah. I'll be over in, like, an hour-ish."

"Cool. You alright, man? You're talking like you're drooling over something. You're not cheating on me, are you sweetie?"

"Shut up, Marco. I'll see you later. Bye."

"Love you, baby!"

"Ugh." I groaned as I put my phone back in my pocket. I knew Marco was just joking around, telling me he loved me, but it was still annoying. We'd only just started dating, and I was still getting used to this whole "I'm gay" thing.

I put the conversation out of my head for now and focused on my mythology class. Mermaids, Gods, and titans, oh my!

* * *

"Marco, can we _maybe_ study for ten minutes? I do have practice tonight, you know." Said freckled boy crawled off my lap and, instead, grabbed his notebook.

"Bluhh." said said, drawing out the sound to let me know he'd stop, but he wasn't happy about it.

We'd spent the last 40 minutes doing nothing but making out in Marco's room. I wasn't crazy about it. I mean, sure I _liked_ Marco, he's the guy had made me realize I'm gay, but I wasn't into all this touchy, clingy, kissy stuff.

After a few more minutes of studying, I pried myself from Marco's face and left for the pool. Actual practice didn't start for half an hour, and I was looking forward to having the extra time by myself in the pool, seeing as I'd be spending all of the actual practice doing paperwork for the freshmen that had made the team.

I changed quickly and took my place on the block of my favorite lane: lane #2. I pulled my goggles down, set my body, and pushed off into the water. Stroke, stroke, stroke, breathe. This is the pattern I use every time I swim. I got to the other end of the pool, flipped over, and found the wall with my feet. I pushed as hard as I could, arms stretched ahead of my head. I surfaced and started my rhythm again. Stroke, stroke, stroke, breathe. Four times through this rhythm and I hit the wall again. I did this over and over for the remainder of the 30 minutes I'd had. I swam until my teammates began to arrive. The I got out and sat at a table to do the paperwork my coach was to lazy to complete. As the captain of the swim team, it'd become my job to complete all paperwork.

I recorded times for everyone, and started a new folder for all the freshmen. I kept focused until I looked up and saw the kid from before. Black hair, purple chunk, piercings. From here I could see that his eyes were grey. He'd just finished a lap, but he was more out of breath than he should have been from what his records show. The paper in front of me told me his name was Eridan Ampora. Eighteen years old. Freshman. Impressive times. Popular in the schools from his swimming.

But I had to admit, this kid was creepy. He just wouldn't stop staring at me, so I decided to gain his attention further, when the creep got a dazed look on his face and sighed.

"What?" he looked as if I'd woken him from a very...intense dream. The kind you'd never tell your grandma about in a million years. He kept staring at me, though, mouth trying to for words that wouldn't come out. I had to hold back my smirk.

Finally, he let out a weak sentence.

"Uhm, hey. I'm Eridan." I almost rolled my eyes.

"I know, do you think does the paperwork for this club?" I lifted up two handfuls of the mountains of sheets in front of me. The kid blushed.

"Yeah, s-sorry." He stuttered, barely audible.

"Whatever." I said. I had work to do, and I wasn't gonna let the new meat distract me. "What was your last time?" I positioned my pencil over Eridan's time-sheet, ready to record what he told me, except-

"W-what?" he stammered again. God, this guy is either way to shy for his own good, or he had a serious problem.

"Your time, man. Your lap time?" he continued to stare at me with a confused, dazed look. I was getting seriously pissed. I snapped my fingers in his face.

"Hello? Your time, idiot!"

"Oh, right. My time." He told me his time, best one from the freshmen I'd seen all day. With that, he walked away, and I continued my work. and that was that.


	2. Class

_Okay, this is a really short chapter, but I updated before I was expecting to. I'll make up for it with the next couple chapters._

**Class**

_Eridan_

After seein that amber-eyed god at swimming practice, I couldn't get him outta my mind. I really couldn't wait to see him again. I found myself fantasizin about him all day, up until I saw him in my calc class.

I sat through the wwhole class, knowwin I had to talk to him, but not knowwin wwhat to say to him. I wwanted him to notice me, to look around the room an see that I wwas there. I wwanted him to see me the same way I saww him. But at the same time, I wwanted to disappear, shrink slowwly dowwn into my seat an become invisible. I didn't wwant him to think I wwas a creepy stalker-like I wwas kinda bein at the time. I wwanted him to be my friend. In a more-than-friends kinda way.

I turned my attention back to the professor then, an continued my notes. I tried to focus, but I couldn't shake the that someone wwas wwatchin me. I looked up from my notebook an glanced around. Nobody wwas lookin at me. A feww people here an there wwere dozin in their seats, or playin with their phones or laptops. I could see Sol takin vvigorous notes three seats dowwn from me an, right in front of him, that boy I wwas tryin not to look at, his face slightly red. He wwas sittin very ridged, hands rested on his keyboard, but not typin anythin.

I pulled my gaze awway from him an continued through my investigation of the class. Wwhen I wwas completely satisfied that no one wwas starin at me, I continued my notes.

Wwell I tried to continue my notes, but I still felt like someone wwas wwatchin me. I seriously couldn't get ridda this feelin. I looked up again an met his eyes._ His eyes. __**The god wwas starin at me.**_

* * *

_Jean_

It was Tuesday, mid-morning. I was just walking into my calculus class when I was him again. He was pulling out a purple notebook from a plain black bag. With the notebook, he brought out a matching purple pen. both were the same the same shade of purple as his hair. He definitely had problems.

I sat in my spot next to Armin, who smiled at me as I did. I could hear this kid with a terrible lisp talking non-stop to some chick called "AA" across the room. At first glance, I thought she looked dull and boring with a black shirt and long grey skirt, but when she started talking… Man, could that girl go.

As class went on, I took notes, every once in awhile galncing back at Eridan. He was a freshman, but he was in a sophmore calculus class. he had to be a genious or something.

I noticed I'd been staring at him for quite some time when Armin pushed my shoulder. I could feel my face blushing. i forced myself to face forward and to pay attention to the lecture, but I couldn't focus on anything but those grey eyes as they watched his hand scrawl across his paper.

I pulled my eyes away from him once more only to think, what's the harm? He doesn't know I'm staring at him.

I looked back to his eyes and immediately regretted my decision. He was looking right back. We made eye contact and, this time, I was unable to pull my gaze away from him. Two days and I was already in way too deep.

* * *

_I don't know how long this fic will be, but I have a very rough outline for it and I'm planning on at least 5 chapters now, maybe more. I'll be updating only on Mondays from now on._


End file.
